El Collage De Mirajane!
by Natsuki Dragneel
Summary: Mira estaba haciendo un collage de las grandes hazañas de Fairy Tail y unos nuevos romances no se hacian falta...varias parejas en especial NaLu!...Mal Summary :/ denle una oportunidad :3 no esperen y lean! contiene LEMON!


_Este es mi primer Fanfic sobre este anime y pareja, por fis denme una oportunidad *-*_

_**Este anime no me pertenece!**_

_Esta historia es sacada por mi retorcida mente xD_

_**Sin más que decir leed por favor! **_

_Dialogo de la autora __**(N/A)**_

_Pensamientos __**"creo que natsu es kawaii cuando duerme"**_

_Separación de dialogo y sucesos__** "espero que le haya ido bien, tu qué crees mira-chan?- ella no dijo nada solo se limitó a sonreír"**_

_Este fanfic, tiene varias escenas las cuales va a ver, __**"nalu, gruvia y gale, un poco de mila (mira y laxus) y un poco de elver (evergreen y elfman)" **__las cuales se desarrollan en un tiempo determinado._

_Este fic es muy largo, no quería hacer chapters, ya que la inspiración fue repentina…sin mas que decir a leer!_

_**El Collage De Mira!**_

_Estaba harta, no más que harta cansada de tener celos, solo que no podía controlarse, así que decidió planear un plan de provocación, usaría ropa ajustada, mini short y ser coqueta con los demás, además de en las noches usar un camisón casi transparente._

_**Bien, su plan empezaría hoy!**_

_Después de bañarse y secarse el pelo, se peino dejándose una colita alta al lado derecho con un listón rosa y dejando el resto de su pelo liso dejándolo caer en sus hombros, fue al armario y cogió una polera blanca ajustada con un diamante negro en el centro, la polera resaltaba sus atributos mas de lo necesario, luego saco un short negro ajustado y saco unas sandalias del mismo color con enredaderas en sus tobillos, se miro al espejo y sonrió satisfecha._

_Salió de su casa con su cinturón, su látigo y sus llaves, fue directo al gremio, el cual con una sonrisa anuncio su llegada._

_Fue a la barra donde estaba levy leyendo un libro con juvia y mira quien estaba con una sonrisa limpiando y atendiendo la barra._

_Hola levy-chan, mira-chan y juvia-chan- dijo sonriéndoles a las tres __**(N/A, En este fic lucy hace las paces con juvia xD)**_

_Hola lucy-chan-dijo sonriendo tiernamente levy la cual dejo su libro de lado y miro a sus amigas en especial a lucy_

_Hola lucy-san, juvia piensa que se ve muy linda hoy, no será por natsu-san?-dijo pícaramente juvia, mientras que levy sonreía con burla y lucy se sonrojaba_

_Juvia-chan no digas esas cosas!-dijo abochornada lucy la cual solo hiso sacar carcajadas de las dos, mientras que mira se acercó a ellas y les dijo_

_Vamos chicas todos sabemos que lucy se arregla por natsu-dijo burlonamente haciendo que lucy se transformara en tomate y sacando grandes carcajadas de las chicas_

_Bu-bueno tienen razón pero eso no significa que se burlen de mi-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando asía otro lado, haciendo a las chicas sonreír burlonas_

_Oe lucy, pues natsu ahorita te está mirando-dijo pícaramente mira quien veía a natsu embobado mirando fijamente a lucy- y creo que esta babeando por ti-dijo burlona y pícaramente haciendo que lucy se transformara en un jitomate_

_o-oe mira no te burles de mi-dijo abochornada tocándose las mejillas para refrescarlas pero el calor no disminuía si no que aumentaba, ella miro de reojo al peli rosa y sonrió victoriosa al ver a natsu babeando y mirándola fijamente __**"bien, mi plan está marchando a la perfección, solo hay que darle celos…..pero cómo?"**__ pensó lucy rascándose la mejilla levemente y un __**"clik"**__ apareció loke quien traía un ramo de flores y miraba sonrojado a lucy_

_Hola lucy querida-dijo loke suavemente, lucy sonrió, justo cuando lo necesitaba, miro de reojo y vio a natsu mirar con odio a loke_

_Hola loke –dijo sonriéndole y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla_

_lu-lucy me pre-preguntaba si te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo esta tarde-dijo sonrojado y nervioso, a lo que lucy le dio un poco de pena utilizarlo, pero quería ir con él y causarle celos a natsu, tendría que explicarle durante la cena y pedirle perdón_

_Claro, no tengo nada importante que hacer hoy-dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente haciendo sonrojar a loke y de paso a natsu_

_natsu agudizo sus oídos y escucho toda la conversación, sus celos estaban más que activos y por supuesto que los espiaría, ningún estúpido cabron del demonio le quita lo que es suyo, porque si, natsu estaba enamorado, loco y embobado por lucy y no perdería por un estúpido cuatro ojos naranjazo, natsu miro con odio a loke el cual sonrojado tomo la mano de lucy y salieron del gremio_

_Gray el cual noto toda la situación miraba con burla a natsu el cual se tomaba su bufanda colocándola en su cara haciéndose pasar por __**"ninja"**_

_Oe que estas esperando, tu chica esta con loke, la dejaras ir o qué?-dijo seriamente pero a la vez burlona, natsu sonrió y corrió detrás de lucy y loke_

_**(Cambio de escena)**_

_Gray solo sonrió, su amigo era un tonto, pero para eso necesitaba a un amigo inteligente y…_

_gray-sama su ropa-dijo juvia cual sonrojada le entregaba su ropa_

_CUANDO!-exclamo gray agitado, cogió la ropa y se vistió rápidamente y luego miro a juvia quien sonrojada se retiraba tranquilamente hasta subir al segundo piso, él la siguió cuidadosamente, talvez él también era un tonto, pero eso no significaba que no sabía lo que sentía por la loca maga de agua_

_Gajeel-kun que hace aquí?-pregunto juvia la cual miraba al gremio sonriendo_

_Pues la enana está leyendo y me aburre estar sentado todo el rato, así que subí…y tu mujer de la lluvia que pasa?-dijo gajeel mirando a juvia_

_Por qué no vas donde levy-chan y le dices que la quieres?-dijo juvia sonriéndole burlona mirando a gajeel el cual rojo como tomate miraba hacia otro lado_

_Po-por qué no quiero-dijo secamente y avergonzado_

_Vamos dile, quizás no seas el único que la quieres y cuando quieras la oportunidad otro ya habrá tomado esa oportunidad… solo díselo y veraz que te corresponde-dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente a gajeel el cual solo sonrió_

_Tú también dile al cabeza de hielo-dijo esquivando una bola de hielo- bien, los dejo solos geje-dijo gajeel el cual de hace rato había sentido la presencia del mago de hielo_

_Gajeel se dirigió a la biblioteca, dejando solos a gray y juvia, la cual miraba atenta y sonrojada a gray el cual la miraba fijamente_

_Juvia…yo quería decirte-gray el cual sonrojado caminaba directamente a juvia la cual más que sonrojada retrocedía hasta que choco con una pared y mirando a gray-yo quería decirte algo que de hace mucho quería decírtelo_

_Gra-gray-sama que hace?-dijo sonrojada a mas no poder mirando con asombro a gray el cual la acorralo contra la pared y cerca de su rostro casi rozando sus labios_

_Te amo juvia-dijo gray acercándose a los labios de juvia la cual sonrío, cuanto avía soñado, fantaseado y deseado que le dijera eso_

_Juvia también lo ama gray-sama-dijo levemente y gray la beso con pasión tomando su cintura y abrazándola posesivamente acercándola asía el mientras que juvia posaba sus brazos detrás del cuello de gray acercándolo más asía ella._

_**(Cambio de escena)**_

_Gajeel miro a levy leyendo concentrada su libro meneaba sus pies levemente, este solo sonrió, sabía que lo hacía cuando la historia la atraía o cuando le gustaba algo de la historia, se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado de ella, ella lo miro y sonrió levemente, cerro su libro cuidadosamente separando la página con un lápiz negro con detalles plateados y miro a gajeel el cual estaba un poco nervioso_

_Oe enana-dijo gajeel sonriendo de lado_

_Que pasa gajeel-dijo mirándolo y meneando la cabeza de un lado haciendo resaltar su cuello blanquecino_

_Eres mía enana-dijo roncamente acercándose a levy se acercó a su cuello y aspiro su dulce aroma a durazno se separó lentamente y se acercó hasta rosar sus labios hasta darle un leve y tierno beso, se separó lentamente y mirándola, le pareció lo más tierno y adorable que pudo haber visto, levy estaba rojísima y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos asombrada por el acto del Dragón Slayer de hierro, ella se inclinó, tomo con fuerza la polera de gajeel y le dio un beso rápido pero cargado de amor_

_Te amo gajeel-dijo suavemente en el oído del chico haciendo sonreír y sonrojado la miro_

_Yo también te amo enana-dijo roncamente y volviéndola a besar pero esta vez mas posesivamente._

_**(Cambio de escena)**_

_Loke y lucy estaban sentados en una de las mesas de un restaurant, mientras comían, charlaban, reían y sonreían, pero natsu, no estaba sonriendo, más bien estaba echando humo de celos, su mirada estaba clavada al idiota de loke mirándolo con odio, natsu estaba escondido delante de ellos tapando su rostro con el menú_

_Señor va a desear ordenar ya?-dijo secamente el mesero, era la cuarta segima séptima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo_

_Sí, quiero carne con puré –dijo natsu, el cual los celos le dio un poco de hambre_

_Bien, le traeré su pedido en seguida-dijo el mesero para luego retirarse, natsu vio a lucy, estaba radiante, su cabello liso caía libremente por sus hombros mientras que meneaba su coleta cuando giraba su bello rostro, sus ojos chocolate quien miraba al idiota de loke, sus labios se movían al compás de su melodiosa voz, su exquisito cuerpo tapado por unas prendas ajustadas, cuanto deseaba quitárselas y hacer suya a lucy, cuanto había soñado con tenerla en sus brazos, besarla y hacerla suya, no tenía idea, perdió la cuenta__**…." Vaya sí que estoy loco por lucy" **__pensó sonriendo de lado, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho al darse cuenta que loke avía tomando una de las manos de lucy y la avía besado, el mesero trajo su comida y este comió como alma que lleva el diablo terminándolo en un dos por tres y lo dejo a un lado dejando el dinero y mirando seriamente a loke_

_Estos dos ya habían terminado de comer, después de haber pagado, loke se ofreció a llevarla a casa como todo un caballero y lucy con una sonrisa acepto_

_Lucy quien se avía dado cuenta desde hace mucho que natsu los seguía solo pudo sonreír, eso quería decir que natsu la quería, pero tenía que asegurarse esta noche, no quería esperar hasta mañana quería decirle que lo amaba como una loca_

_Tal cual en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de su casa, miro a loke el cual sonrojado la miraba, ella sonrío, ya le había explicado y pedido perdón, pero el solo se limitó a sonreírle y colaborar con su plan, ella muy agradecida, le dio un beso en la mejilla, loke se sonrojo como un tomate y natsu ardió de celos, lucy y loke entraron a la casa por la puerta, mientras que natsu salto y entro por la ventana escondiéndose en los muebles_

_Gracias por la cena y por traerme a casa loke, fue muy amable y dulce de tu parte-dijo sonriéndole a loke_

_De nada lucy, para eso estoy-dijo agarrándole la mano a lucy y plantándole un beso en ella desapareció dejando un rastro de luz el cual se apagó lentamente, lucy suspiro y sonrío, se acercó a su cama sacando su camisón transparente, se sacó su polera dejando expuesto su sostén blanco, para luego quitarse su short dejando ver unas bragas color cereza, se quitó el sostén y se puso el camisón, ella se avía olvidado completamente que natsu la estaba viendo fijamente con dos hilitos de sangre por la nariz y completamente sonrojado, ella se acostó dándole la espalda a la ventana _

_Estúpido natsu…nunca me tomaras en cuenta….porque nunca te fijas en mi…-dijo desilusionada, suspiro y cerró los ojos, después de unos minutos lucy callo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, dejando a un natsu choqueado, para luego sonreír __**"y que pensaba lo mismo"**__ se dijo y acercándose a la cama de lucy, y dejando en el camino su chaqueta y sus zapatos, se metió a la cama y abrazo posesivamente la cintura de lucy, acerco su nariz en el blanquecino cuello de lucy y aspiro el dulce aroma a vainilla, tranquilizándose y relajando su alma, poco a poco cerro los ojos y callo rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo_

_**A la mañana Siguiente….**_

_Abrió los ojos lentamente y luego los cerro, aún tenía un poco de sueño pero tenía que despertarse, abrió los ojos nuevamente y miro a su lado unos hermosos ojos chocolates lo observaba, ella se sonrojo y se giró para levantarse, pero natsu la agarro de la cintura posesivamente con sus fuertes y tonificados brazos atrayéndola asía el nuevamente quedando en posición cucharita, lucy estaba más que roja, al sentir a natsu aspirar su cuello la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba _

_Luce-dijo roncamente natsu haciendo que lucy se estremezca, natsu beso su cuello y se posiciono encima de lucy, la cual más roja que un tomate, con los nervios de punta y su cuerpo ardiendo por tirarse encima del Dragón Slayer de Fuego_

_Na-natsu-dijo tímidamente lucy y este solo sonrío, se acercó a ella hasta rosar sus labios_

_Te amo luce-dijo para luego besarla, fue un beso inexperto pero cargado de sentimientos, se separaron por la falta de aire y natsu junto sus frentes mirándose _

_Yo también te amo natsu-dijo suavemente haciendo estremecer a natsu, lucy sonrío y lo volvió a besar cortamente_

_Este sonriente la beso con mucha pasión, lucy le correspondió de inmediato posando sus brazos en el cuello de natsu y este abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura, luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire_

_Luce, quieres ser mi novia?-dijo sonriéndole sonrojado, pero seguro_

_Claro que si natsu-dijo para luego besarlo cortamente en los labios-oe natsu, por que no vamos al gremio-dijo sonriéndole sonrojada, natsu solo sonrío y asintió_

_Lucy se levantó y fue a su armario, sacando un vestido color celeste crema con un listón negro en la cintura y en el lado derecho una rosa sobresalía, lo dejo encima de la cama y saco en la cajonera un sostén celeste y lo tiro en la cama, para posteriormente sacar unas sandalias con enredadera hasta los tobillos de color negro y dejarlas al lado de la cama, natsu el cual miraba atento a lucy, saco de la cajonera una polera roja con un Dragón negro en el centro y un short hasta las rodillas negro con detalles en rojo y unas zapatillas negras_

_Ambos se miraron y sonrieron_

_Lucy se sacó el camisón, dejando libre sus pechos y su braga, natsu la miro sonrojado, dos hilitos de sangre aparecieron en su nariz, mientras que embobado la miraba de pies a cabeza, lucy cogió el sostén blanco y se lo puso y luego miro a natsu y sonrío burlonamente_

_Natsu tiro su polera negra, dejando ver su tonificado y fuerte pecho y abdomen de natsu, haciendo a lucy sonrojar y mirarlo directamente, este cogió la polera y se la coloco, para luego mirar con burla a lucy, esta sonrío y cogió el vestido se lo coloco y se dio vuelta_

_Me lo abrochas natsu-dijo suavemente, este sonrojado cerro el vestido, lucy se acomodó el vestido y abrocho el listón a su cintura, el vestido veraniego era muy lindo, sus pechos resaltaban y dejaban marcar sus curvas , el vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla dejando ver un poco sus hermosas piernas, natsu la miro y sonrojado se sacó su pantalón dejando ver sus calzoncillos de color rojo con detalles de fuego de color negro, lucy sonrío __**"tiene buenas piernas"**__ pensó, natsu cogió el short y se lo puso para luego mirar a lucy, esta cogió las sandalias y se las puso, acomodándoselas para luego mirar a natsu este se sentó en la cama y cogió las zapatillas para ponérselas y abrochárselas._

_Lucy sonrío y se acercó a natsu este la miraba sonriente, cuando lucy se acercó a él, le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente para luego sujetarla y besarlo suavemente, se separaron y se miraron._

_Vamos natsu que se nos hace tarde-dijo tomándole la mano a natsu este sonrío de lado, la cogió a estilo princesa y salto por la ventana_

_NATSU! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que salgas por la puerta!-dijo agarrándose fuertemente por el cuello de natsu mientras que este solo sonreía, la tomo con más fuerza y corrió hasta el gremio_

_Cuando llegaron, todos los miraron sorprendidos, lucy estaba más que roja y abrumada, natsu la había cargado así por casi toda la ciudad, mientras que natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja grito_

_LUCE Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!-grito, el gremio sorprendido pero a la vez feliz felicito a la nueva pareja _

_Lucy se sentó en la barra mirando a natsu el cual peleaba con gray_

_Así que son novios no lucy?-dijo mira burlonamente _

_Así es-dijo sonrojada lucy_

_Que kawaii, una nueva pareja de fairy tail, tengo que sacar unas fotos para mi collage!- de repente mira tenía una cámara _

_NATSU VEN!-dijo mira y en cuestión de minutos estaba al lado de lucy_

_Que pasa mira?-dijo natsu curioso_

_Mira, yo estoy haciendo un collage de todos los eventos importantes y memorables de fairy tail, por lo cual una pareja nueva en fairy tail tiene que estar en mi collage, así que les tomare unas cuantas fotos como prueba de que son novios si?-dijo mira con voz soñadora y con corazoncitos en los ojos_

_Claro-dijo sonriente natsu mirando a lucy la cual sonrojada miraba a natsu_

_Bien, pueden abrazarse?-dijo con la cámara lista y apuntándolos_

_Sip- natsu rodeo a lucy con su brazo derecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que lucy sonrojada sonreía, mira no perdió tiempo y tomo una foto_

_Bien, ahora natsu puedes abrazar a lucy de frente y mirarla fijamente?-dijo mira con voz soñadora y el corazón palpitándole de emoción, mientras que el gremio sonreía y los miraba fijamente esperando la última y aún más importante foto_

_Natsu obedeció y tomo la cintura de lucy posesivamente juntando sus frentes, ambos sonrojados y sonrientes y mira tomo otra foto_

_Bien ahora NATSU BESALA!-dijo mira, todos, pero todos en el gremio estaban atentos a la pareja, natsu se acercó lentamente hasta cerrar los ojos al igual que lucy y la beso tiernamente, mira tomo 3 fotos seguidas del EPICO beso de natsu y lucy._

_Esto es maravilloso-dijo mira con corazoncitos a su alrededor, mirada soñadora y unas cuantas lagrimillas de felicidad, lucy y natsu se separaron por falta de aire y se sonrieron, para luego mirar a mira la cual estaba saltando de felicidad lucy rio y natsu la beso cortamente y se fue a pelear con gray, pero todos lo miraban asombrados, felices y choqueados_

_Qué?-dijo natsu alzando una ceja, __**"acaso paso algo?" **__se dijo_

_Nada dijeron todos para luego volver a lo que hacían antes_

_Oe cerebro de lava tienes suerte que lucy le guste los volcanes andantes-dijo burlonamente_

_JA no me digas cabeza de hielo, tienes suerte que a juvia le guste los cubos de hielo andantes-dijo sonriendo de lado, al ver a gray sonrojarse_

_Ustedes están peleándose?-dijo amenazadoramente erza la cual se partía de la risa por dentro al ver a gray sonrojado_

_No!, solo conversábamos como buenos amigos que somos-dijo gray su sonrojo desapareció y fue remplazado por sudor frio y una mirada de terror_

_AYE!-dijo natsu el cual sudaba frio y miraba con horror a erza_

_Happy dos-dijo burlonamente lucy_

_Muy bien-dijo erza mirándolos seriamente y volviendo a comer su pastel de freza_

_Mientras que juvia hablaba amenamente con levy y lucy_

_Así que natsu-san y lucy-san son novios!-dijo feliz por su amiga_

_Sip, como tú con gray o me equivoco juvia-chan?-dijo burlonamente lucy mirando a juvia la cual estaba más que roja_

_No, gray-sama no le ha pedido que juvia sea su novia-dijo desilusionada_

_Pero por lo menos sabes que gray te ama no?-dijo levy quien le sonreía tiernamente_

_Si-dijo sonrojada_

_Y tu levy-chan, gajeel es tu novio no?-dijo pícaramente lucy haciendo sonrojar a levy_

_Pu-pues no, solo me dijo que me amaba pero nunca me pidió ser su novia-dijo desilusionada_

_Oigan y por qué no le sacan celos, así le dejaran en claro que ustedes y ellos son novios-dijo lucy_

_Gran idea lucy-chan-dijeron al unísono juvia y levy, la cual se levantaron de la barra, levy fue donde jet y droy los cuales peleaban y juvia se dirigió a la salida seguida por gray_

_Oe mira, me prestas tu cámara?-dijo lucy tiernamente_

_Claro-dijo mira entregándole la cámara_

_Oe mira, cuando laxus y tu saldrán?-dijo pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a mira, mientras que cierto chico agudizaba su oído para escuchar la conversación_

_No-no lo sé lucy, no creo que suceda nada entre nosotros…-dijo desilusionada mira mirando a la nada_

_Pero te gustaría no?-dijo lucy_

_Claro lucy-dijo aire de soñadora_

_Bien, tomare algunas fotos para tu collage, vuelvo enseguida!-dijo lucy pero s escabullo mirando a mira y a laxus el cual se acercaba a la barra._

_Así que quieres estar conmigo…no mira?-dijo sonriente laxus, haciendo dar un saltito a mira la cual sonrojada y asustada lo miro_

_La-laxus-dijo suavemente, lucy quien estaba espiándolos, le dijo a laxus en un susurro_

_Laxus, dile lo que sientes y bésala!-dijo lucy exasperada_

_Sabes mira-dijo acercándose a ella hasta acorralarla entre la pared y sus brazos-siempre me gustaste, pero ahora creo que te amo-dijo sonrojado y mirándola directamente a los ojos_

_También te amo laxus-dijo mira sonrojada con una sonrisa sincera y deslumbrante, una de esas sonrisas que le robo el corazón al fuerte y testarudo Dragón Slayer del Rayo_

_Laxus la beso suavemente, mientras que lucy tomo a cada momento una foto, cuando decidió dejarlos solos, los abandono_

_Les deseo lo mejor-dijo lucy sonriente y laxus alzo el dedo pulgar y esta sonrío más anchamente_

_Lucy se dirigió dónde estaba levy, la cual estaba al medio de una discusión entre jet y droy el cual cada uno la quería para él y esta solo se limitaba a mirarlos, hasta que gajeel la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su hombro, lucy no perdió tiempo y tomo una foto_

_Par de idiotas!, levy es mía! Es mi novia!-dijo mirando a jet y droy amenazadoramente_

_Pru-pruébalo!-se atrevió a decir droy, gajeel solo sonrío tomo a levy de la cintura y la beso, lucy tomo una foto y sonrío, su plan funciono_

_Le-levy-chan!-gritaban jet y droy los cuales lloraban por perderla_

_Levy solo sonreía sonrojada y le dio un leve beso en la frente a gajeel el cual sonrojado sonrío como un idiota enamorado, otra foto!_

"_**bien!, solo faltaba juvia!"**__, miro a los lados y vio a natsu pelear con elfman_

_Salió corriendo del gremio en busca de juvia, corrió y se dirigió a la plaza, donde estaba juvia al centro y con un lyon y gray peleándose __**"muy bien, llegaste a tiempo lucy!"**_

_Suéltala! Ella estaba conmigo idiota!-grito lyon el cual tiraba de juvia del brazo y la abrazaba_

_CALLATE IMBECIL! Juvia es MIA! Es MI juvia, MI novia y está CONMIGO!-grito enmarcando algunas palabras_

_JA! No te creo, PRUEBALO!-dijo lyon _

_Por supuesto-dijo gray sonriente, tomo a una juvia sonrojada (FOTO!) y la beso, abrazándola posesivamente (FOTO!)_

_Ju-juviaaaa!-dijo lyon llorando_

_Gray tomo a una juvia sonrojadisima al estilo princesa (FOTO!) y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al gremio_

"_**bien el collage está listo!"**__ se dijo lucy cual sonriente se dirigió al gremio, al llegar, presencio el anuncio de 3 confesiones, gajeel le había dicho a todo el gremio que levy era suya, al igual que laxus a mirajane y gray a juvia_

_Declararse es de hombres!-dijo elfman alzando el puño_

_Entonces hazlo "hombre"-dijo haciendo gestos con sus dedos natsu cual sonriente miraba a elfman sonrojado y evergreen mirándolo_

_Lucy corrió en dirección a ellos_

_Los que estaban alrededor de elfman y evergreen los miraban atentos_

_Yo-yo pues, evergreen….yo…am tu…me gus- no pudo terminar la frase ya que evergreen lo tomo de la polera y lo beso (FOTO!) cuando se separaron por falta de aire se sonrieron (FOTO!)_

_Te amo hombre!-dijo evergreen sonriendo, bickslow __**(N/A no sé cómo se escribe xD)**__ y freed miraban con los ojos llorosos, por fin su "hermanita" y compañera crecía y tendría novio_

_Crecen tan rápido-dijo freed con un pañuelo quitándose las lágrimas, mientras bickslow sacaba la lengua y se sacaba el casco para tomar un pañuelo y limpiarse las lágrimas (FOTO!)_

_Yo también te amo ever-dijo elfman besándola _

_Todos los felicitaron y acordaron hacer una fiesta épica para las nuevas parejas de fairy tail_

_Happy quien todo el día había estado siguiendo a charlee y al ver que casi todos formaban pareja no pudo evitar mirar a charlee, Lily estaba comiendo kiwi al lado de levy y gajeel quien acaramelados estaban, mientras que charlee estaba sentada junto a wendy y romeo los cuales charlaban contentos, lucy se dio cuenta, tomo la cámara y espero el momento_

_We-wendy yo…yo quería decirte algo-dijo romeo sonrojado tocándose la mejilla derecha nervioso, gajeel, natsu y laxus los miraron, sabían que romeo cuidaría a su hermanita, pero ella aún era pequeña como para tener novio_

_Si romeo-kun?-dijo sonriente para luego susurrar-gajeel-nii, natsu-nii y laxus-nii no quiero que me digan nada, les prometo no hacer cosas malas, pero no me arruinen esto ahora, los quiero hermanitos-dijo disimuladamente, mientras que sus hermanos miraban a Wendy y a romeo con una mirada sombría y celosa_

_Pu-pues tú me gustas mucho Wendy-dijo sonrojado y nervioso, Wendy solo sonrío sonrojada_

_Tú también me gustas romeo-kun-dijo suavemente Wendy, happy llego con un ramo de pescados envuelto en una cinta rosa y se lo tendió a charlee la cual se sonrojo levemente y lo miro_

_Charlee, tú me gustas mucho y lo único que quiero es que seas mi novia y madre de mis happy-juniors, quieres serlo?-dijo tímidamente y sonrojado, mientras que se metía una patita a la boca tiernamente demostrando que estaba nervioso el felino, charlee solo sonrío y le beso la mejilla, tomo el ramo de pescados y lo miro sonrojada_

_Claro que quiero ser tu novia happy, tú también me gustas-dijo sonriéndole, mientras que happy volaba en círculos feliz_

_Natsu sonrío por su amigo, al fin lo consiguió, pero luego la oscuridad lo cegó, al igual que a gajeel y a laxus, Wendy se estaba besando con romeo, mientras que lucy los fotografiaba, al igual que fotografió a charlee y happy_

_Cuando se separaron se miraron sonrojados (FOTO!) _

_Quieres ser mi novia Wendy?-dijo tiernamente romeo el cual sonrojado sonreía de lado, mientras que los "hermanos" de Wendy maldecían al pobre chico_

_Claro que si romeo-kun-dijo con un adorable sonrojo_

_Levy tomo el rostro de gajeel, la cual comprendió la situación de hermano sobreprotector de gajeel asía Wendy_

_Gajeel, ella ya no es una niña, tienes que dejar que tome sus decisiones como tú las tomaste libremente, sé que Wendy es como tu hermanita, pero que arias si estuvieras en el lugar de ella… protégela de todo peligro, cuídala y quiérela, pero de esto no lo puedes hacer, compréndela-dijo tiernamente levy, quien con solo una sonrisa vasto para entrar en razón a gajeel, para luego besarse_

_Laxus quien estaba cegado por los celos de hermano sobreprotector se vio interrumpido por una caricia en su rostro, se giró y vio a mira sonreírle_

_Laxus, compréndela, sé que Wendy es como tu hermanita al igual que lo es de gajeel y natsu, pero tienes que comprender y respetar sus decisiones, no puedes intervenir en algo que puede ser la felicidad de alguien-dijo suavemente mira la cual acariciaba sutilmente la mejilla de laxus, este cerro los ojos y sonrío_

_Tienes razón-dijo laxus para luego besarla_

_Mientras que natsu, miraba a Wendy sonreír con romeo…_

_Tengo que decirte algo para calmar tus celos de hermano mayor?-dijo tiernamente lucy quien acaricio levemente el cabello del peli rosa_

_No, no hace falta, solo es que…cuando me puse celoso como los demás escuche lo que dijo levy y mira y pienso que tienen razón, pero no puedo desaparecer mis celos de hermano mayor-dijo resoplando, lucy sonrío_

_Natsu, piensa que tú eres romeo y que yo soy Wendy, y que Wendy se pusiera celosa, que arias tú?, tratarías que tus hermanos comprendan tu situación, tienes que saber que la felicidad de Wendy es lo más importante, protégela, quiérela y cuídala, como un hermano mayor, pero también respeta sus decisiones a pesar de todo….tienes que ponerte en el lugar de ella y comprenderla-dijo tiernamente lucy acariciando la mejilla de natsu_

_Este solo sonrío y beso a lucy_

_Gracias luce-dijo sonriente natsu la cual lucy solo pudo darle un beso_

_Bien, dejare la cámara donde mira y vuelvo si?-dijo lucy y natsu asintió_

_Mientras que Wendy sonreía agradecida por mira, levy y lucy_

_Lucy quien contenta por las fotos obtenidas se dirigió donde mira, la cual estaba bien acaramelada con laxus_

_Perdón por la interrupción, pero aquí está la cámara con todas las fotos de todas las parejas recientes para tu collage, bien adiós y buena suerte!-dijo lucy para luego alejarse_

_Mira sonrío, tomo la cámara y la guardo, luego las imprimiría ahora quería estar con su novio_

_Hey! Lucy no te quedaras para la fiesta?!-grito cana la cual bebía una cerveza sentada en un barril_

_No, estoy cansada, adiós cana!-dijo miro a natsu el cual la miraba, ella alzo la mano en señal que la tomara y este asintió sonriente, corrió asía ella y la tomo entrelazando sus dedos salieron del gremio, lucy sonrió, cuanto había soñado con esto, muchas veces, apretó su mano entrelazada con la de natsu y este voltio encontrándose con los labios de lucy este sonriente y sonrojado corresponde al repentino beso de lucy, al separarse, lucy se recarga en el hombro de natsu cerrando los ojos, ambos se sentían en paz cuando estuvieron frente al lago, lucy se puso a la orilla mientras natsu con su mano entrelazada la dirigía para que no se callera_

_Señorita lucy tenga cuidado!-dijo uno de los pescadores quien todos los días la saludaban_

_No se preocupe!-dijo sonriéndole y saludándolos- buena pesca!_

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de lucy, natsu la tomo al estilo princesa y salto por la ventana, lucy no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras así que agradecida le dio un beso a natsu, el cual sonrío como un tonto enamorado, lucy se tiró a la cama exhausta mientras que natsu la seguía_

_Tengo hambre-dijo natsu haciendo un puchero_

_Que novedad-dijo lucy burlonamente-ven vamos_

_Después de que lucy y natsu comieran ambos se dirigieron a la cama_

_Lucy saco su camisón, mientras que natsu saco su polera ploma y short rojo para dormir_

_Lucy se sacó el vestido quedándose en ropa interior y siendo examinada con la mirada de natsu, lucy tomo el vestido y lo coloco en su armario, para luego dirigirse a la cajonera y sacarse el sostén y dejarlo hay, se sacó las sandalias y las dejo con sus demás zapatos, se dirigió a la cama donde estaba su camisón pero fue detenida por natsu el cual solo con los short y sin polera la abrazaba posesivamente por atrás_

_Na-natsu que ha-haces?-dijo nerviosa lucy_

_Luce-dijo roncamente natsu, la tomo de la cintura y la dejo en la cama tomo el camisón y lo tiro al suelo_

_Serás mía, completamente mía luce-dijo roncamente y con voz sensual haciendo estremecer a lucy la cual sonrojada lo miraba atentamente_

_Natsu se posiciono encima de lucy y la beso con mucha pasión, natsu mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de lucy haciendo que suspirara, natsu aprovecho para meter su lengua y explorar la dulce boca de su lucy se separaron por falta de aire y natsu bajo lentamente hasta llegar al blanquecino cuello de lucy, lo lamio, mordió y chupo dejando marcas moradas en ella, lamio el lóbulo haciendo que lucy soltara un suspiro con un leve gemido haciendo despertar al pequeño natsu, lo lamio y mordió sacando leves gemidos de lucy, bajo lentamente hasta su clavícula y llegando al inicio de sus pechos, los lamio, acaricio y masajeo con su mano, mientras que su mano izquierda masajeaba su pezón derecho, natsu mordía y lamia el botoncito rosado de lucy sacando gemidos de parte de lucy, haciendo que natsu se excitara aún más de lo que estaba, la mano derecha de natsu fue bajando desde los pechos de lucy, hasta su abdomen plano haciendo círculos alrededor del ombligo de esta, hasta llegar a las bragas color cereza de lucy, jugo con el elástico de la braga, natsu decidió sacarla por lo cual en un chasqueo la braga había sido tirada lejos de ellos, dejando a lucy desnuda a la merced de natsu, el cual estaba más que excitado, apenas podía con sus instintos, la mano de natsu bajo hasta la vagina de lucy metió un dedo en ella acariciando el botoncito de lucy la cual gemía como loca al ser estimulada de 3 diferentes maneras, natsu metió un segundo dedo sacando un gran gemido de lucy y un ronquido de natsu, acaricio la perla sensible de lucy para luego jugar con ella y meter un tercer dedo, la paciencia de lucy se fue al carajo gemía como loca y su cuerpo recibía ligeros espasmos de placer, natsu el cual reprimía sus instintos y sentía que su short se apretaba contorno a su miembro, natsu tenía una erección incontrolable, estaba más que excitado y lo único que deseaba es introducirse dentro de lucy, natsu la beso con pasión mientras que sus dedos jugaban con el botoncito de lucy, ella la cual también quería jugar se posiciono encima de natsu, lucy beso, lamio, mordió y chupo el cuello y lóbulo de natsu haciendo que natsu soltara ronquidos y gruñidos, lucy lamio el pecho hasta llegar a los calzoncillos de natsu los cuales se hacía notar la erección de natsu, esta quito los calzoncillos y el orgullo de natsu se hiso presente, lucy estaba asombrada por el largor y grosor de este, pero ella no se rendía tan fácilmente, natsu al ver la intención de lucy se sonrojo notoriamente y con sus manos se tapó sus mejillas, nariz y frente, haciendo a lucy sonreír victoriosa, lucy lamio desde la base hasta la punta la cual lamio circularmente sacando grandes gemidos y gruñidos de parte de natsu, lucy decidió simular una penetración con su boca y se introdujo el miembro de natsu a su boca, practicando una felación, lucy lamio cada milímetro del pene de natsu, mientras que sus manos acariciaba la base la cual no alcanzaba con su boca, subía y bajaba, el ritmo se turnó rápido, haciendo a natsu enloquecer, ya no gruñía si no que gritaba de placer, una mano se posó en la cabeza de lucy empujándola arriba y abajo, ayudándola e indicándole que le gustaba, lucy siguió aún más rápido haciendo aún más enloquecer a natsu_

_Lu-lucy o-oe me-me vo-voy a co-correr dete-tente-dijo natsu sonrojado, hilitos de baba caían por su boca, grandes gemidos salían y lucy cuando lo oyó, sintió el miembro de natsu palpitar, paro y lo miro, de repente lucy quedo debajo de un agitado natsu el cual solo sonreía pícaramente, natsu acaricio la entrada de lucy con su miembro haciendo a los dos gemir_

_Na-natsu se gentil, es…es mi primera vez-dijo sonrojada lucy, natsu le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un leve beso en la frente_

_Descuida-dijo natsu, para luego acomodarse entre las piernas de lucy e introducir su miembro dentro de lucy, natsu hacia todo lo posible por reprimir sus instintos, cuando sintió una ligera y delgada pared que lo detenía, lo que demostraba que lucy es virgen…bueno, era…natsu sonriente y orgulloso por ser el primero y el ultimo de lucy, se introdujo completamente en lucy, la cual ahogo un gemido de dolor, natsu quien estaba loco de placer se dio cuenta del dolor de lucy, le beso dulcemente los labios y le lamio la lagrima traicionera de lucy la cual sonrío y asintió, natsu se movió suavemente sacando leves gemidos de dolor en lucy, hasta que se acostumbró y movió la cadera haciendo saber a natsu que prosiguiera, hay fue entonces donde natsu no pudo reprimir más sus instintos, sus manos se colocaron al lado de lucy mientras que la penetraba con fuerza y rapidez, lucy gemía como loca al igual que natsu junto con ronquidos y gruñidos, lucy miro a natsu, el cual sobresalían llamas endemoniadamente calientes, en su pelo y codos, su mirada se volvió roja y pequeñas escamas se hicieron notar bajo sus ojos y cuello, lucy se incorporó y se sentó encima de natsu mientras que posaba sus manos en el fuerte pecho de natsu, lucy saltaba dejándole una muy buena vista de los enormes pechos de lucy que rebotaban con cada penetración, natsu se sentó, sus manos sujetaban la cadera de lucy ayudándola con la penetración, mientras que su boca atendía los enormes pechos de lucy, cuando sintieron que el clímax iba a llegar, natsu se levantó junto a lucy, natsu volteo a lucy dejándola apoyada en la pared, mientras natsu sin salir de ella, la penetraba con fuerza, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la cintura de lucy, mientras que lucy se poyaba en la pared, mientras recibía cada embestida gustosamente, hasta que llego, el clímax, natsu con penetro con fuerza a lucy, la cual contrajo sus paredes llegando al orgasmo, natsu al sentir las paredes de lucy cerrarse en torno a su miembro termino dentro de ella, lucy se derrumbó a cuatro patas encima de su cama sintiendo el cálido y espeso liquido de natsu, mientras que se recuperaban natsu no había salido de ella, si no que la abrazaba posesivamente, se giraron y natsu pudo apreciar en lucy, unas pequeñas escamas debajo del ojo de lucy y en su cuello, mientras que en la cintura un corazón de fuego se dibujó para juego desaparecer_

_Ahora si eres completamente mía-dijo natsu sonriente, salió despacio de ella para luego tumbarse al lado de lucy y abrazarla posesivamente_

_Y tú eres mío natsu-dijo sonriente y sonrojada lucy, ambos cansados, se besaron_

_Te amo natsu-dijo cerrando los ojos abrazándose aún más a natsu_

_Te amo luce-dijo natsu abrazándola con más fuerza de la cintura atrayéndola aún más a él y así ambos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo._

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

_Lucy se despertó por los rayos del sol, alzo la mirada y vio a natsu dormir, sonrío al recordar lo de anoche, sintió sus piernas envueltas con las de natsu, su cintura atrapada en los fuertes y tonificados brazos de natsu y su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho de natsu…enamorada, si….lucy estaba más que enamorada de natsu y agradecía al destino de haberlo encontrado, de haberlo conocido, de haberse enamorado de él y de permitir que el entrara a su vida. Sintió como natsu despertaba, lo miro y se encontró con unos orbes jades, sonrío y lo beso_

_Buenos días natsu-dijo lucy cariñosamente_

_Buenos días luce-dijo natsu adormilado haciendo que lucy riera, hasta que recordó algo…algo muy importante…-natsu, te agrada la idea de ser padre cierto?-dijo lucy mirando directamente a natsu_

_Claro que me gustaría ser padre y más si luce es la madre de mis hijos!-dijo natsu sonriente_

_Lucy sonrío, no quería decirle aun, le quería dar una gran sorpresa_

_Que bien-dijo lucy _

_**Pasaron los días y lucy, levy, juvia, mira y evergreen tenían síntomas de embarazo, las 5 fueron juntas al médico y todas estaban embarazadas, por lo tanto tuvieron una tarde para organizarse y decirles a sus respectivas parejas que serían padres**_

_**Con Elfman!**_

_Evergreen, estaba nerviosa, avía comprado un vestido verde con volados para una bebita, mientras que esperaba a su novio…desde que su noviazgo había comenzado, elfman decidió que vivieran juntos y pues así termino embarazada, sonrío de lado_

_Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse a la vez, sus nervios se incrementaron, elfman dejo las llaves en el llavero y busco con la mirada a su novia, se dirigió a su dormitorio y hay estaba con un vestido verde con volados para un bebe y en su mente hiso __**"clik" **__miro con asombro a evergreen y ella sonrío nerviosa._

_Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que tener una familia es de "hombres"-dijo moviendo sus dedos en señal de comillas-pues…estoy embarazada…tendremos una familia elfman-dijo sonriente y nerviosa_

_Elfman solo podía sonreír, estaba más que feliz tomo a su novia y la beso con mucha pasión, la abrazo y la levanto para luego girarla en el aire, ambos reían y sonreían_

_Te amo tanto ever!, me vas a dar un hijo!-decía sonriente, estaba más que feliz por tener un hijo, una familia y esta familia estaría unida, no como su familia, quien su hermana mayor siempre los cuido, ahora sería mucho más diferente…_

_**Con Laxus!**_

_Mira estaba nerviosa, avía decidido comprar un traje de gatito de color amarillo para bebes, pensó que así laxus comprendería mejor, evergreen también pensó lo mismo pero ella pensó que tendría un bebe que una bebita, mira esperaba impaciente y nerviosa a laxus, ya que desde que empezaron su noviazgo al igual que todas se avían mudado con sus novios y como conclusión mira quedo embarazada, ella se encontraba en su dormitorio con el traje para su hijo, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse posteriormente, sus nervios incrementaron, laxus dejo las llaves en el llavero y se dirigió a su dormitorio directamente y se encontró a su novia sujetando un traje de gato de color amarillo con detalles dorados y el traje era del tamaño de un bebe y en el algo hiso __**"clik" **__miro sonriente a mira la cual solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta_

_Estoy embarazada laxus…vas a ser papá-dijo tiernamente, laxus sonrío anchamente y abrazo a mira la cual gustosamente correspondió el abrazo, para luego besarse, ambos reían y sonreían, ambos estaban contentos por la gran notica, emoción alegría y un sinfín de emociones se encontraron en ellos al igual que el amor entre ellos…_

_Te amo laxus-dijo acariciándole la mejilla a laxus y este solo pudo sonreír_

_Yo también te amo mira-dijo para luego besarse con pasión_

_**Con Gray!**_

_Juvia sonreía, iba a tener una familia con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo, miraba por la ventana sonriente, su vida había cambiado notoriamente, vivía con gray en la casa de este por lo tanto era obvio que quedaría embarazada como ahora lo estaba, sonrío inconsciente, tendría a un mini gray rondando por la casa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse posteriormente, juvia estaba tranquila, sabía lo que tenía que decirle y sabía que el estarían tan emocionado como ella lo estaba_

_Gray llego a su dormitorio y vio a juvia sentada encima de la cama mirando por la ventana_

_Oe juvia, llegue-dijo sonriente, juvia giro su rostro y se encamino hacia gray_

_Gray-sama hay algo que quiero decirle-dijo juvia, tomo la mano derecha de este y la puso en su abdomen plano __**"por el momento"**__\- juvia está embarazada-dijo tiernamente_

_La cara de gray fue todo un espectáculo, su rostro de serio ha preocupado a un feliz y sonriente_

_Voy a ser padre-dijo gray sonriendo anchamente, iba a ser padre con la mujer más hermosa y valiosa para su vida-vamos a ser padres juvia!-decía y gritaba un muy feliz gray, juvia solo podía sonreír y festejar con su novio y el padre de su hijo_

_Te amo juvia-dijo gray para luego besarla_

_Juvia también lo ama gray-sama-dijo juvia para volver a besar a gray_

_**Con Gajeel!**_

_Levy no paraba de sonreír, estaba demasiada contenta, como para no sonreír, el amor de su vida y ella iban a ser padres, y por dios que estaba emocionada_

_Levy quien caminaba por toda la sala nerviosa esperando la llegada de su novio, ya que Vivian juntos y era obvio que terminaría embarazada, camino una vez más por el sofá y vio la prenda que había comprado, era un trajecito para un bebe de un dragón color plateado con detalles negro, lo había encontrado con lucy y no pensaron dos veces como para llevarlo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido del abrir la puerta y cerrarse posteriormente _

_Levanto la mirada y vio a un gajeel dejar las llaves sobre el mesón de la cocina y mirarla_

_Levy se puso nerviosa y respiro profundamente_

_Ga-gajeel tengo algo que decirte-dijo suavemente levy, gajeel apoyo sus brazos con el respaldo del sillón y vio un trajecito de dragón plateado con detalles en negro, gajeel lo tomo y algo hiso __**"clik"**__ en él, era un traje de bebes, eso quiere decir que…._

_Gajeel miro a levy sonriente con una mirada deslumbrante_

_Estoy embarazada gajeel-dijo cariñosamente tocándose con sus dos manos su vientre plano, gajeel no aguanto más, levanto a levy hasta su altura y la beso en todo el rostro haciendo reír a levy, gajeel no podía estar más que feliz abrazo y beso a levy la cual más que feliz y emocionada lo correspondía_

_Seré padre!, voy a ser papá levy!-dijo emocionado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada destellaba una brillante luz-vamos a ser padres!_

_Levy solo sonreía_

_Así es gajeel, seremos padres, seré mamá como tu papá-dijo tiernamente levy_

_Te amo enana!-dijo gajeel para luego besarla_

_Yo también te amo gajeel-dijo levy cariñosamente para luego besarlo_

_**Con Natsu!**_

_Lucy saltaba de alegría no podía evitar sonreír, estaba muy contenta emocionada y feliz, desde que natsu y ella empezaron a ser novios,prácticamente trajo toda su ropa a su casa y empezó a vivir con ella y dejando bien en claro que lucy estaba embarazada desde el primer encuentro y ella lo sabía, ahora se lo diría, lucy estaba en su habitación esperando a su novio quien ingrese por la ventana, luego miro el trajecito que tenía, era un trajecito de dragón de color rojo, con detalles negros y dorados, y luego sintió a su novio entrar por la ventana_

_Hola luce-dijo sonriéndole, pero su vista fue dirigida al trajecito de dragón de color rojo con detalles negro y dorado el cual tenía lucy en sus manos, era pequeño como para un bebe…y algo en el hiso __**"clik"**_

_Natsu miro asombrado, en sus ojos un destello salía y una sonrisa anchamente sobresalía_

_Natsu…estoy embarazada….-dijo lucy amorosamente sonriéndole-serás papa, seré mama y seremos padres!-dijo lucy emocionada y natsu la abrazo, la beso, la mimo y grito como loco_

_Voy a ser papa luce!-dijo natsu emocionado, su sonrisa no paraba, la besaba como loco enamorado y así era…_

_Te amo luce!-dijo natsu besándola y abrazándola posesivamente_

_Yo también te amo natsu- dijo luce para luego corresponder su abrazo y besarlo_

_**Al siguiente día todas las parejas anunciaron la **__**GRAN NOTICIA!**__** Y pues claro, hubo felicitaciones, fotos y una gran fiesta!**_

_**Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus y Elfam eran los hombres más afortunados y enamorados que en el mundo haya podido saber.**_

_Espero que les haya gustado, desde hace mucho tiempo que no hacia un fic y que no visitaba mi perfil, espero que les haya gustado, como fue el primer fic que he hecho de fairy tail también es mi primer lemon y por favor no sean malos! O.O_

_Un review?! Nada?, bueno no importa :D _

_Gracias por leerlo! :*_


End file.
